Diagnosis (Demo Track)
Diagnosis is a demo track released by Brotha Docta on his Youtube Channel on June 9, 2015. While his album and intro track share the same name, this track is not included on Diagnosis. The track was produced in the Blue Studio by Sebastian Warren and D.Costanza. Meaning The track begins with Brotha Docta offering his health services to young women, as Brotha Docta is an advocate for safe sex. He raps about his struggles as an African-American male and how people doubted his ability to become a doctor due to his race. Brotha Docta also describes his life in poverty and the difficulties he faced. Brotha Docta also comments about the state of hip-hop, stating that he is more hardcore than Macklemore. Lyrics Bitch, have u heard bout' my diagnosis. My Afro, yo, that's just a motherfucking bonus. I got so many bitches sitting upon my lap Since I'm a doctor I'ma check if you got the clap. They said a black boy couldn't become a doctor (docta) But here I am ready to give my diagnosis! I'm More hardcore than Macklemore I'll fuck yo bitch and your whore. I'm brotha Docta And you know that I mean business. My diagnosis? You better get more bitches! But if you fuck with me you gonna get stitches! I'm a hardcore nigga, can't you see? All the bitches here wanna suck my d. Mixtape still hotter than yo girl Bitch, you can't even buy her a pearl All you got is your gay ass Jerry curl I'm Brotha Docta, so you know I make that cash flow. And I got about a million hoes. I got bitches crawling on me from my head to my toes. This is just my introduction so you know that I'm no lair When I say my mixtape is on fire. I may not have always had gold chains But bitch I could always cause pain Everyone knows I'm here and ready for the gains I don't give a shit if the other niggas just wanna play games Growing up riding my bike My life was no easy path it was a mothafucking hike So here I am now ready to give my diagnosis And the hoes a big bonus I've said it once and I'll say it once more (moe) I'll fuck your bitch and yo whore Niggas get stone cold when I walk through the the door Cause they know if they talk shit they'll drop to the floor (flow) My diagnosis you ask? You better watch the fuck out Cause if you don't you'll get knocked the fuck out They know my name all across the town And soon across the nation After that all over God's creation Brotha Docta ain't no bitch ass nigga I'm nothing but a motherfucking winner This may be my first album but I ain't no beginner The Next TuPac you say? No that nigga's dead and gone away The Next Dre you say? He ain't nothing but gay I'm motherfucking Brotha Docta And you now that I'm here and ready to give my diagnosis My words will cause bitches to fall into hypnosis With a master lyricist writing my tracks You know I'm going get some hoes with huge racks And big booties that I can smack All the shit you rap is whack So here I am with my diagnosis Fuck you bitch my intro is over Category:Diagnosis